tu est a moi!
by sccapt
Summary: traduction! un veela dominant en manque après 13 ans a Azkaban c'est sirius, un veela soumis en manque parcequ'a 16 ans c'est les hormones qui dansent c'est draco! Et tout deux sont coincé au square grimmauld


Le scintillement de la bougie qu'il fixait depuis 5 bonne heures maintenant semblait se moquer de lui, et lui dire « tu es resté assis a me regarder toute l'après midi, incapable de bouger ou de faire autre chose! Tu ne peux pas quitter cette maison et agir! »

il ferma les yeux et tenta d'ignorer la voix qui s'infiltrait dans sa tête quant il était resté seul trop longtemps.

Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant se lever brusquement la baguette a la main et un maléfice aux lèvres, mais sa cible l'évita habilement. Il cligna des yeux et se retint d'en lancer un second a la vu des cheveux blond, et aux yeux de glace de son fléau personnel.

putain... c'était quoi ce maléfice, je pensai que tu était du côté de la lumière! Murmura le jeune homme, les joues rouges et la respiration courte après le choc et la peur

Sirius rangea sa baguette et grogna « je suis du côté de la lumière...! je suis désolé»

il fixa Draco qui semblait se débattre contre son aura de Veela dominant et l'appât qui lui avait lancé.

Il échoua avec une moue tentatrice envers l'autre homme, qui sentit l'air se remplir encore plus de phéromone. Sirius essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. Le jeune homme reprit la parole semblant calme.

Mère voulait savoir si vous alliez descendre manger ou continuer a bouder ici? Elle ne peux pas laisser son cousin mourir de faim! Sirius releva les yeux les plantant dans le regard bleu. Et le maléfice que tu m'a lancé est interdit depuis maintenant cinq ans, depuis qu'un mangemort l'a utilisé sur un aurors. Il est donc sur la liste des maléfices de magie noir et illégal! Dit t-il en pinçant les lèvres

je ne sais m^me pas le maléfice que je t'ai envoyé!Sirius gémit

tu torture trop l'esprit a rester ainsi seul pendant des heures! Sourit Draco doit je te demander sur qui tu voulait envoyer ce maléfices?

Sirius se frotta sa barbe de trois jours ricanant, puis releva les yeux son aura devint sauvage et sombre

Je vais te donner quelques indices, dit t-il la voix sombre. Il est petit,et gros, c'est un traitre sanguinaire et il a une main en métal.

Draco déglutit difficilement devant le Sirius black devant lui, et priant merlin pour ne jamais attirer sa vengeance sur lui! Le Sirius black a l'aura noire, celui qui passait des journée entière a fixer des bougies allumés et a monter des plans pour tuer un homme de façon la plus douloureuse avec la magie noire.

En m^me temps il se sentait séduit, excité par cette partie de l'homme devant lui!

- Donc tu descend mangé? Avant de revenir sombrer dans l'oubli devant cette bougie? Le taquina t il

Sirius fronça les sourcil et jeta un regard noir a la bougie comme si elle lui avait fait quelque chose

faisant rire Draco!

ne ris pas les bougies peuvent être très dangereuse! Murmura t-il

Draco ne préféra pas partir sur ce terrain glissant après tout il avait devant lui Sirius black, un homme qui avait passé 13 ans a Azkaban, Ses yeux luisant de reflets dangereux mais tout son Veela dominant l'appelant en ce moment même!

Draco le repas refroidit! Il grimaça en entendant la voix irritée de sa mère celle qui lui disait qu'il allait avoir droit à ses regards glacés pendant tout le repas! Il vit Sirius sourcilier apparemment lui aussi avait entendu cette note dans la voix, peut être cela lui rappelait propre mère!

Nous arrivons mère!rappelant par là à Sirius qu'il devait descendre diner et remplir ses obligations de sang pur et venait de rejeter la faute de leur retard complètement sur lui. Draco lui lança un sourire narquois et Sirius se renfrogna

Je suppose que je le méritais? Draco sourit il était heureux de savoir qu'il ne serait pas le seul a subir les regards de sa mère.

Tu veux dire pour m'avoir lancé un maléfices mortel... oui, je suppose que tu l'a mérité. Dit-t il malicieusement avant de sortir de la chambre. Sirius grogna le parfum et l'air chargé de l'odeur de Draco il se demanda vaguement si il réussirait a y résister? Il Suivit l'odeur douce comme de la soie a travers les couloirs en se rendant dans la salle a manger son sang Veela se réveillant de plus en plus et réclamant le jeune Veela . Être coincé ici avec son sang Veela dominant avec un jeune Veela soumis qui ne semblait pas pouvoir se contrôler, sans Compagnon pour assouvir leurs désirs sexuels était une vrai torture pour sa raison. Il s'assit à côte de Draco

Maîtrisez-vous Draco. Dit -il en posant sa main sur son poignet, tu pense que ces dernières semaine ont été dure pour toi? Pense t 13 ans de frustration Veelane! Draco frissonna et se pencha plus près de l'aura du dominant.

Vou vous êtes comme comme moi? Demanda t-il tremblant violemment alors que la main quittait son poignet pour son épaule, il pouvait sentir les lèvres de l'homme s'incurver contre son oreille.

Effectivement je suis un Veela mais contrairement a vous … je suis affamé. Draco laissa un gémissement passer ses lèvres et se pencha complètement sur l'homme, ses nerfs a vif, tout son être réclamant le dominant.

Mange alors... répondit-il dans un souffle alors qu'une main attentive se mit a caresser sa cuisse sous la table le faisant trembler encore plus fort, Quant la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Narcissa

Draco-oh! Son visage se vida de toute couleur quant elle vit la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La forte concentration de phéromone dans l'air fit réagir son propre sang Veela! Elle fronça les sourcils, lançant un regard glacial a Sirius.

Tu ferez mieux d'avoir une bonne explication pour ça! Grogna t elle

Sirius resserra ses bras autour de Draco l'entrainant encore plus dans son étreinte!

Cissa, il le veux, et j'en a besoin! Lui aussi c'est un jeune il a besoin de libération! Dit il d'une voix plaintive!

Draco pouvait dire de la façons donc les yeux de sa mère lançais des éclairs qu'elle allez trouver tout un tas de raison il se serra contre Sirius

Bonne nuit mère! Lui dit il gentiment mais cela signifiait quant même « partez maintenant! » Narcissa arqua un sourcil et pinça les lèvres « si je n'était pas moi même accouplés. Sirius et Draco devinrent pâle comme la mort.

Maman! Draco frissonna violemment et Sirius gémit en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du plus jeune.

Au moins vous pour votre première fois vous aurez le droit a une chambre a couché! Elle renifla avec mépris avant de disparaître par la porte.

Draco frissonna à nouveau quant il sentis une langue chaude commençai a lécher son cou, et a le mordiller. Le faisant gémir,

La chambre tout de suite! grogna Sirius. Mais Draco se sentait incapable de se lever et encore moins de marcher, il gémit de façon provocante, Sirius réagit immédiatement il souleva le jeune homme ses mains sur sa taille qui se blottit contre sa poitrine. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre et monta les escalier caressant les hanches de Draco par des petits cercles censsait être apaisant mais qui ne servir qu'a le faire miauler son désir se faisant plus incontrôlable.

Sirius grogna, ces miaulement attisant son désir et lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir dans tout le corps. Il ouvrit et ferma la porte sans baguette et jeta Draco sur le lit, il se releva fixant Draco.

Si Siri-us... dit-il timidement, l'homme devant lui lui envoyé des vagues de pouvoir sur lui, il était excitant a regarder son regard brouiller par le désir. Il était a couper le souffle ainsi, son instinct Veela semblait le contrôler, il se mordit la lèvre et Sirius gémit en fermant les yeux

J'essaie seulement de ne pas te blesser, mais merlin j'ai si envie de toi! Et tu m'envoie tellement d'ondes d'envie! Draco cligna des yeux la créature à l'intérieur de lui ronronnant de satisfaction et d'envie. C'était ce qu'il recherchait, c'était ce qui li était nécessaire. Son corps se détendit alors que Sirius s'allonger contre lui.

Tu as besoin de prendre le contrôle... et moi j'ai besoin de te le laisser! Murmura t il levant sa tête et exposant son cou en signe de soumission. Sirius se pencha sur lui sur lui mais juste avant que ses dents ne touche sa peau il demanda encore « tu en est sur? il n'y aura pas de retour après je ne pourrais pas arrêter! Draco gémit et tendit encore plus son cou.

Je te laisse le contrôle! Domine moi! Prend moi! Plaida t il serrant les point sur les draps.

Il y eu un silence puis sirius, se coucha sur lui mordillant son cou en déchira les vêtements du jeune veela, le laissant complétement nu. Draco soumis se laissa faire incapable de ne rien faire que de subir les caresse, il grogna de façon animal.

Sirius lui saisit les poignets et les lui plaça au dessus de la tête « laisse les la! » grogna Sirius, sa voix profonde fit comprendre a Draco que le Veela avait prit le pas sur l'humain.

Draco soupira de contentement et croisa ses poignets respectant l'ordre. Sirius grogna a nouveau « écarte les jambes » Draco était totalement exposait sous le regard brulant du veela dominant. Le regard de Sirius croisa le sien, la tempête qui y régner lui fit manquer un battement de cœur et le laissa haletant... Sa puissance et sa rage de Veela freiné par la nécessité pour le dominant de préservé son soumis.

Sirius continuait a le regarder ne le touchant pas, il sentait confusément que son dominant voulait qu'il le supplie

S'il te plait! Soupira t-il se tortillant et la respiration saccadée, il ondulé contre Sirius

Pas encore! L'homme prit une profonde inspiration avant de glisser contre le corps de Draco sa bouche a quelques centimètre de son érection, soufflant doucement l'air chaud et humide frappant la colonne de chair.

Tu le veux vraiment? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque qui fit gémir Draco

Oui ! S'il te plait je le veux! Tellement! Gémit t il

l'homme sourit légèrement, et toucha du bout des doigt son sexe et ses testicules

Dis moi ce que tu veux! Laisse moi l'entendre de cette si jolie bouche!

Draco sursauta et lutta contre lui même pour garder ses bras en place, son érection se faisait plus tendu, plus douloureuse. Merlin cette voix ce ton de commandement Draco se sentait honteux des mots qu'il voulait lui dire!

S'il te plait! Je veux... ungh! Ta bouche !ta bouche sur moi... sa tête tourné de gauche a droite sans qu'il en est conscience tout son corps tendu dans l'attente de la caresse qu'il venait de demander, mais Sirius serra brusquement la base de sa verge lui causant une vive douleur.

plus! grogna t il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Draco mordilla ses lèvres et tenta de trouver les mots, les mots qu'il voulait entendre pour qu'il arrête cette torture. Il ses sentait comme sur le point de gouter au fruit défendu, il retint son poignet droit avec sa main gauche pour l'empêcher de simplement aller pousser la tête vers son sexe la ou il voulait si désespérément sa bouche!

Ta langue, merlin ta langue! j'en ai besoin sur moi, autour de moi, en moi! Comme tu le veux! S'il te plait prend la ! Prend tout! haleta t-il

Sirius poussa un grognement, et il se pencha vers le sexe et pris le gland dans sa bouche le suçant doucement, puis l'enfourna entièrement dans sa bouche. Draco gémit et se cabra alors que ses ongles s'enfonçait dans son propre poignet, Sirus montait et descendait lascivement sur le sexe du plus jeune. Avec ses doigts il récupéra un peu de salive et se dirigea vers l'antre vierge la massant en douceur.

Non! Cria Draco. Les yeux de Sirius remontèrent et le regarder d'un regard noir, il lui tira les cheveux en arrière durement faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de Draco.

Que veut tu dire par non Malefoy? Je t'avais prévenu qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour possible Draco gémit de douleur et chercha ses mots pour essayer de ne pas paraître vouloir commander l'autre homme, mais sa nature le lui demandait.

Non je ne veux pas arrêter! Souffla t-il la main de l'homme le tenant toujours durement par les cheveux Je veux que tu prenne le contrôle, je ne veux pas de préparation , je veux que tu me prenne comme tu en as besoin dit-il fougueusement attendant la réaction de Sirius. La main lâcha ses cheveux.

Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais de te préparer. Mais Draco secoua la tête.

Ma créature le demande, elle a besoin que vous me preniez maintenant, que vous me soumettiez a vous. J'ai besoin de tout te donner sans retenue.

Sirius regarda son Veela et sourit en retraçant les lèvres du bout des doigts alors que Draco avait fermé les yeux en parlant.

Hummmm il semble que j'essayai de contenter le jeune homme et pas la créature. J'aimerai pouvoir contenter les deux et te faire connaître un plaisir absolu. Draco baisa la main de Sirius qui se promenait toujours sur ses lèvres.

Malgré que je soit un gosse pourri gâté, je sais partager! dit t il en taquinant Sirius qui se mis à rire.

Draco continuait ses baisers chaud sur la paume de la main.

Laisse toi aller Sirius, laisse le Veela prendre le contrôle murmura t il laissant tout son désir et sa soumission irradier de son corps. Il sentit la puissance et l'énergie sexuelle s'enrouler autour de lui le laissant dans un état second. Il sentait la bouche de Sirius qui avait reprit son merveilleux travail sur son sexe et son premier orgasme qui vint violemment. Dans la brume post orgasmique il sentait les dents de Sirius le marquait, sa langue le lécher partout ou sa peau était exposé a son appétit. Il frissonna et trembla alors qu'il sentait leurs aura et leurs énergie se mêler pour leurs demander l'assouvissement pour leur corps. Draco se retrouva bientôt en érection a nouveau, Sirius grogna en remarquant a quel point il le voulait tout les deux. Il se coucha de tout son long sur Draco et lui prit les lèvres revendiquant sa bouche dans un baiser brutal exigeant, auquel Draco ne pouvait que rester passif et qui le laissa pantelant.

S'il te plait Sirius... laisse moi te toucher, permet moi de libérer mes mains. Sirius suivit le chemin jusqu'au poignet et remarqua la blessures qui saignait.

Hummmmmm tu est si docile! Ronronna t-il en léchant la plaie, passant sa langue sensuellement sur la peau du poignet. « tu m'a bien obéi jusqu'à maintenant » reprit Sirius avec de la fierté dans la voix, causant des frissons d'envie a Draco son corps réclamait Sirius a l'intérieur de lui, son sexe dur et épais qui le remplirait. Sirius eut un rire heureux

tu vient de ronronner! Murmura t-il faisant languir Draco maintenant que son Veela dominant avait était quelque peu calmé. Draco laissa échapper un gémissement que Sirius vint cueillir sur ses lèvres. Il se coucha sur draco lui faisant lever ses jambes contre ses hanches, lui indiquant ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire. Draco força son corps a se détendre et plongea ses yeux de glace dans ceux de l'autre y puisant de la force. Alors que les mains de Sirius le saisissait parles hanches. Il se recula et d'un brusque coup de rein le pénétra profondément lui causant une sensation de déchirure intense, mais trouvant également du plaisir alors qu'il était enfin prit. La douleur était le symbole de la sa soumission totale a son dominant. Sirius commença de léger mouvement, bien que les larmes coule des yeux de Draco. Les main sur les hanches le soulevèrent et Sirius poussa put pousser plus profondément, plus durement en lui. Draco sentait toute la longueur de ce sexe dans son corps, le sentant pulser. Sirius mordit dans un tétons de ses tétons le faisant crier puis gémir. Les coups de reins était si bon qu'il s'abandonna définitivement, et les grondement qui sortait de la gorge de Sirius était divinement érotique.

Sirius s'il te plait! Encore... encore... souffla t-il en entourant le corps de Sirius avec ses jambes alors que les mains de l'homme été sur ses hanches pouvant ainsi changer l'angle de pénétration et aller toujours plus loin dans son corps. Un puissant coup sur sa prostate le fit hurler et gémir.

Dis moi ce que tu ressent! Siffla sirius en se penchant a son oreille. Il répondit en gémissant « c'est chaud... si chaud... je te sens... me remplir oh-haaaaaaaaaaa si profondément! Encore s'il te plait! Siiiii bon... »  
Sirus grogna et relevant la tête il regarda Draco dans le faible éclairage la peau crémeuse, la tête rejetés en arrière ses cheveux blond chatoyant comme de la soie étalé sur l'oreiller contrastant avec ses joues rosée par le plaisir et ses lèvres rouges a force d'être mordue et embrassées. Il grogna encore sentant le plaisir pulser a travers son corps. Le garçon était une drogue et il était déjà accroc. Les lèvres de Draco continuer a bouger mais aucun mot distinct ne se faisait entendre, il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, il releva la tête brusquement pour embrasser la mâchoire et le cou de l'homme qui lui donnait autant de plaisir.

Oh je suis si près... murmura t il. Sirius rugit alors que Draco se laisser complètement allé détendu attendant son plaisir, s'agenouillant le bassin de Draco sur les cuisse, il croisa leur main ensemble a la t^te du lit et se mis a le pilonner rapidement.

Ne jouis pas encore... ordonna t-il alors que les cris de plaisir et les supplication pour plus de Draco emplissait la pièce. Il sentait la créature en lui grogner sa satisfaction alors qu'il arrivait bientôt a sa propre jouissance.

S'il te plait vient... gémit Draco alors que Sirius le pilonner si fort et si profondément, il s'enfonça aussi fort et aussi loin qu'il le pus et lui dit en se penchant a l'oreille « vient! Vient pour moi maintenant! » et il sentit l'intimité déjà étroite de Draco se resserrer, le comprimé, il perdit le contrôle et se laissa aller a une satisfaction béate en le remplissant de sa semence alors que Draco criait son nom d'une voix tremblante.  
Il embrassa possessivement le cou du plus jeune qui continuait a gémir sous les derniers mouvement de son bassin. Le jeune homme et lui était repus et il soupira de bien être avant de se retirer causant un gémissement plus fort de Draco.  
Il sourit et se pencha vers le jeune « tu est a moi maintenant » murmura t il avant de souffler la chandelle et de se coller au corps près de lui.

Dictionnaire - Afficher le dictionnaire


End file.
